


Words i never said

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gabe, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Housecat Jack, M/M, OC, Omega Jack, Panther Gabe, Possesiveness, Scenting, Slight blood(barely)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Jack needed to calm down a bit to scent with s alpha to calm his nerves, but it turns into something more, jack can't take it.Gabe can't take it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this idk i'm a bad writer but ... i have ideas ? idk i suck lmao

He hid in the corner and watched  
His omega laid sprawled out on another alphas lap.  
His omega   
his  
He heard the soft purrs and the soft growl from the alpha.   
Gabriel has never felt this way before ... he felt sick he.. he felt angry.   
He wanted to rip the alpha in half and take his omega.  
"Jack? you okay?" the alpha was named eric one of the other SEP soliders  
" mhmm?" Jack nuzzled his cheek against Erics beard, it was pleasurably soft and what he liked ... it reminded him of gabe.  
"God you smell amazing jack ... thank you for asking to scent with me, must be hard being the only omega to make it past basics"  
In Jacks time during training he was the only omega to make it past basics, he was stronger physically and mentally then most of the alphas, so in turn when he was selected for SEP he would be the first and probably only omega in the program.  
"mmmm" Jack was tired and just wanted to scent in silence  
"That's not a answer little omega" Eric began to move his hand to the small of jacks back, he wanted this omega, he hasn't had anything in months ... his hand wasn't gonna do.  
"How about i take care of you jack? my bunks big enough for the both of us ... Matt isn't going to be back for a week , how about you stay with me"? Eric slid his tail and wrapped it around jacks slender one  
Gabriel felt his claws pressing into his palm  
He felt numb   
He felt like he was watching some sick prank and it wasn't going to stop.  
"i-i can't, let's just scent please..."  
"But jack .... i know you want this ... who wouldn't want a good fucking ?"  
At this point Eric moved Jack was sitting in his lap facing him, jacks hands were flat against eric's biceps.  
It felt warm ... it felt like him ...   
Him  
Him and Gabriel weren't exclusive, Gabriel said it was probably better not to label their relationship, whatever the fuck it was. He said he didn't give a fuck what jack did whenever they weren't fucking... and it hurt him more then it probably should have. After sex they'd share kisses, he'd hold jack tightly against his chest as if someone was going to steal him in the night.He'd kiss Jack goodnight and tell him that he was his, the love bites littered all over his body, invisible to the normal person ... but jack knew.  
This is what confused jack ... he'd do everything so lovingly ... just to ruin it with something else.  
Jack needed to stop thinking about him ... the situation right now was with someone else ...   
"I think i'm just gonna go back to my room, it's getting late anyways, thanks eric"  
Jack tries to get up as fast as he can without seeming so eager to get away  
Eric clams his big hands on both of jacks thighs and kept him in place.  
"Oh come on boy scout, lets have some fun" Eric smirked as he leaned toward to lick along jacks neck  
Jack was frozen, his mind was blank.  
He felt the warm tongue rum along his neck, everything in his body told him to give in, to give into this willing alpha.   
it wasn't him though ...   
it wasn't Gabriel  
Jack pushed away and jumped away from eric's lap, he rushed to get up, he needed to get away.  
"hey, Jack come on it was just a joke, the stupid injections and shit man" Eric stayed seated and watched Jack walk away, he didn't need to go after him, wasn't his problem.  
Jack sped walk out of the com area though it turned more into a fearful sprint away, But then it happened.  
He smelt blood, he could smell the scent of burnt wood  
Gabriel   
Out of the corner of Jacks eye, glacial blue met melted caramel, he couldn't mistake it for anyone else ... it was him.   
Gabriel stood in shock in the same shadowed corner, he watched everything play out, he watched Jack refuse the sex ... he watched jack run .... he watched as he looked at him and continue running . In the back of his head he yelled at himself to run after him and calm him down, he could smell fear, he could smell how unsettled he was... but he just stood there.  
By this time Eric has already exited the room and Gabe is still standing in the dark corner of the corridor, his ears flat against his head, unsure on what todo.  
"No one wants me ... who would want this ..." Jack laid sprawled out in his bed, contemplating the night he had.  
Eric's scent lingered in the air the smell of warm sugar, it slightly calmed his omega tendencies, though it's his fault he was feeling this way anyways, he challenged the thought of showering and scrubbing the scent off and maybe trying to rid himself of it.  
But by this time he was slowly fading  
The last thing he saw before he was taken by slumber , was Gabriels gaze.  
Gabriel knew he shouldn't do this... but he just couldn't hide  
He stood over Jacks sleeping figure, he looked calm and peaceful, this was what he wanted for Jack.  
The soft purrs were music to his ears, he remembered the nights they'd share, the nights where everything in the world was falling apart, but him and Jack were the only ones who were not.   
Burn wood  
it was him   
Jack awoke slowly, he slowly moved toward the scent, he nuzzled into gabriel's palm, taking a deep breath and in hailing the addicting aroma.   
"G.....Gabe ?, why're you here i....i"? Jack laid his cheek in Gabes palm, but before he could respond he felt warm lips against his, he felt the scrap of gabriels beard and the warmth it held.   
"Jack .... i'm so sorry ...i'm sorry he let him do that, that fucker touched you ... i should've smashed his face in"  
Jack could feel the anger and sense the change in Gabriel's scent ... he was scared for a moment , but he knew the alpha would never hurt him.  
"It's okay Gabe... it's my fault i was having my little episode again and needed someone to calm down with." Jack tried his best to sound calm, but all he wanted was Gabe to lay with him and shower him with kisses and just be with him.  
"Gabe?.... why were you there ? why are you here?... why do you care about what happened ?  
" Was the kiss not answer enough?   
Jack took his cheek out of gabes palm and laid flat on his bed.  
"What? just wanna fuck me like eric ? Jack said flatly  
"jack ... don't fucking compare me and him .. he wanted to fuck you for selfish rea" Jack cut him off instantly   
"Yeah? and you don't ? you just fuck me tell me you want me then act like nothing happens, just pushing me away till the next time"  
Gabe stood in shock, his mind trying to come up with a reply, but anything and everything he thought he couldn't say, his mind screamed to say something but his throat betrayed him.  
Was he really no different?  
No  
He was   
He loved Jack, he loved him more then anything.It took him seeing Jack with another alpha, in fear to finally realize he wanted jack and only jack. It wasn't justified but he could finally see now what he wanted.  
He wanted Jack  
Gabriel kneeled and took jacks hand in his, his lips brushed against jacks knuckles   
"Jack .... i love you, Te quiero corazón y alma" His voice soft an low  
Jack has never seen gabe this vulnerable before ... he has never seen gabes face so soft ... so free he looked younger and stress free like this.  
Jack didn't know what to say to his confession other then what he wanted.  
"Please stay?"  
"Ok mi luna"  
Gabriel discarded his pants and his hoodie and shirt  
Jack moved to make space, Gabe got under the covers and pulled the omegatoward him.   
His omega  
Jack laid his cheek against Gabriels chest, warmth .... and burnt wood, this is what he wanted .  
Gabe ran his finger gently along Jacks tail until he heard the soft purring.   
He looked down at his face, it was illuminated by moon light.  
"Mi luna"   
Mi luna echoed in his head   
Mi luna...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic was poorly written ... it's like this with art/writing for me i have good ideas but i can't get it right.  
> Good idea but poor execution  
> Anyways if have any questions or anything or just wanna follow for someone to talk about r76 my twitter is  
> @david_kennedy11 :)


End file.
